Without Eponine Les Miserables
by AvaBananaJonasMx
Summary: I Am A Huge Les Mis Fan, And Eponine Fan. I Love Samantha Barks And Nick Jonas, So I Wrote This About What It Was Like Without Eponine 3. X   Eponine- Samantha Barks  Marius- Nick Jonas


**Without Eponine**

It's Been A While Without Eponine. It's So Quiet Without Her Around, Thing's Are So Still... It's Just Not The Same Without Her. Her Best Friend, Marius Pontmercy Was Strolling Around The Cobbled Stone Streets Of Paris. It Was Raining That Day. Marius Was Walking Down To The Cemetary With A Bouqet Of Flowers In His Hand. Yes, He Was Inlove With Cosette, But Nothing In The World Could Stop Him From Forgetting Eponine. Marius Walked Along, Looking Around. He Just Imagined How She Must Have Felt With Him Loving Someone Else Than Her. He Finally Reached The Cemetary. He Signed, Took A Deep Breath, And Began To Open The Black Iron Gate.

**Marius' POV: **_Walking To The Far Back Of The Cemetary To Get To 'Ponine's Grave, I Thought, 'How Unhappy She Must Have Been, And Yet She Didn't Let It Show. She's One Of The Best People I've Known... Only If She Was Still Here. We Had Our Good Times And The Bad Ones. Oh, How She Hated It When I Talked Of Cosette To Her. She Loved Me, I Found That Out Later Though..., But Still, Eponine Was Something. She Was Only A Kid, But Quite Hard To Scare! She Was Just Eponine Th`enardier._

Marius Made His Way To The End Of The Cemetary And Found The Grave He Was Looking For. He Stood Upon A Wooden Cross With The Name, '_Eponine Th`enardier' _Engraved On It. He Sighed And Sat Down. All The Memories Flooded Through His Head. The Ones From One They Were Just Only Little Ones, Through The Years, To Fighting At The Barricade, When She Would Hang Around Him Always, When He Gave Her The Letter To Deliver To Cosette... When She Died Peacefully In His Arms... He Sat Cross-Legged, Not Even Caring About The Rain That Was Falling On Him And Around His Surroundings. He Stared At The Cross For A While, Taking In Everything. "Oh, Eponine.. If Only You Were Still Here.. I Miss You So Much, And Everything's So Different Without You...I Know Cosette Tells Me Not To Think About The Past, But I Can't. I Could NEVER Forget You 'Ponine. All The Things You Have Done For Me, And Yet You're Gone.' He Remembered The Flowers He Had Brought With Him For Her. ' I Brought These Flowers For You..' He Placed Them At Her Gave. ' They're Lily's, Your Favorite...' He Smiled Thinking About How Much She Loved Them. She May Have Been Wearing Only Flithy Rags, But To Marius She Was Beautiful. Even Inside, She Was Not What She Looked On The Out. She Was Loving, Sweet, And Kind. Well, Eponine Was What She Was Named After. :)

**Marius' POV: **_I Know She's Not Here, But I Love Talking To Her... Telling Her About Life And What Has Been Going On. She's Always Been There For Me. The Last Thing I Thought I'd Ever See Was Her Die._

" I Know You're Not Here 'Ponine, But Talking To You Makes Me Feel Better...", He Stated. "s Much Better Than Talking To No-One. And I Know, You Are Listening To What I'm Saying... You Always Have. And You're In A Much Better Place Now. You're Probably Looking Like A Princess, The Way You Suppose To Be ." The Rain Kept Falling. It Was Peaceful And Marius Felt Much Closer Being Next To Eponine. Marius Turned And Saw Something. Little Flowers Were Sprouting Next To Her Grave And In The Little Small Dirt And Grass Patches Near Them. Marius Smiled, Tears Filling His Eyes While Seven Words From Eponine Played In His Head.

**Marius' POV: **_" And Rain, Will Make The Flowers Grow." The Word's Of My Dear Dying Now As I Look Around, It's Raining And There Is Sprouting Flowers! Oh, She Was Right! It's As If She Knew What Was To Happen! Oh, That 'Ponine The Things She Knew." _

A Few Minutes Later, The Sun Came Out, The Sky's Beginning To Clear. The Warm Heat Of The Sun Began To Dry Up Marius' Wet Back. Marius Smiled Warmly. " Like You Said, And Rain Will Make The Flowers Grow... And When The Skys Begin To Clear, You're At Rest." Mild Excitement Rushed Through His Body, His Smile Was Plastered Upon His Face, His Heart Rose. " Honestly, 'Ponine, I Feel Like This Is A Sign You Know I'm Here... You're Watching Me." He Looked At The Cross, To The Flowers And The Small Puddle Full Of Water From The Rain. His Eyes Rose To The Sun In The Clouds. He Felt As If He Could See Eponine Smiling Down At Him From The Sky. Marius Smiled And Got Up. " You're Something 'Ponine." He Looked At Her Grave One More Time With A Smile, And Headed Out Of The Cemetary.

- Sure Enough, Eponine Was Watching Him.

**Eponine's POV: **_I Surely Was Watching Him! I Smiled Down As I Watched Him Leave. "Somethings I Just Happen To Know, Marius... I Do. Like I Said, 'Never Judge A Girl By How She Looks, They Might Know Alot Of Things.. ' I Do. I Was Happy He Came To See Me Today, And I Loved The Flowers. They Are So Beautiful. He Know's Just What I Love. As Marius Locked The Gate, Looked In One Last Time And Headed Off, I Whispered, " Until Later Marius Pontmercy, I Love You... And The Rain Will Make The Flowers Grow."_


End file.
